Dr Kat Manx
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is probably going to end up being a serese of poems about who else Kat Manx no Yuri girlgirl parings this is just their opinions of her as their friend.
1. Dr Kat Manx: Z's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD

A/N: this is Z's thoughts and feelings about Dr. Kat Manx (not Yuri (fem-slash) more like friendship orientated) kind of like Z talking about a role model or a mother figure

* * *

**Dr. Kat Manx**

(POV Z)

She is the one person who didn't  
judge me, stereotype me,  
or change me.  
I watch her  
grace and hope that  
one day I can be more like her  
she is calm and isn't afraid of Commander Cruger  
(a feat in itself)

I watch her stand up to him  
and to our guys and realize  
she is stronger than they are willing to give her  
credit for being.

I hope that one day I can be like her  
strong and confident  
yet warm, giving, elegant and forgiving  
I don't know her the way DC does,  
I have no idea what her life was before  
I hear it wasn't good  
so it makes me wonder how she can be so kind and compassionate.

Her name… Kat Manx… my bad  
Dr. Katherine Manx… what ever you call her  
Kat, Dr. Manx, Miss Manx  
she is the type of person that I look up to.  
I guess the reason I look up to her is she's like  
the mother I always wish I had as a girl.  
she is so helpful and kind  
but I don't think she sees that in herself  
she doesn't do a lot for herself, she takes care of herself  
but not in the way she deserves  
she is low on her own priority list and,  
I guess, it makes me sad to say that because she's such  
a great friend for me.

I'm not afraid to open up to her  
to tell her how I feel, if I'm happy, sad, angry, hurting  
I feel like I can confide in Kat  
what I couldn't confide in anyone else… even Jack  
sure Jack is a good friend, butshe's another woman  
she understands what a girl goes through,  
granted she is an alien, but that doesn't keep her  
from helping where she can  
and helping me understand my changing world  
she's a new best friend  
and I wouldn't trade her kind of friendship  
for anything in the galaxy.

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane

A/n: I wrote this in one sleepless night in less than half an hour.


	2. The Best: Jack's POV

**The Best**

(POV Jack)

Kat Manx… where do I start about her  
let's see, she's lovely, kind  
and an all around beautiful person.

I watch her work on a day to day basis around Commander Cruger  
and I wonder how she has put up with him  
for as long as she has without going  
completely insane.  
Sure I have no problems with D.C.  
I just don't see how she has put up with him for almost  
thirty years without losing her sanity over time.  
I guess it's because she knows  
a side of him that we, as rangers, don't.  
I'm not sure  
but I've got to hand it to her, she's more patient than me.

I've seen her work for hours on one project  
with her eager assistant, Boom,  
at her side to help where he can,  
and I have to give her credit, she is an amazing woman.

I didn't understand how amazing until I found out the truth about what  
happened to her family  
she lost her husband, then her newborn son  
in the span of less than six months  
and before that she thought that she  
had lost her daughter… but she found out six years ago  
that her daughter wasn't actually dead.

And now today I wonder how one woman could  
have that kind of strength  
the kind that would give her the ability to carry on where even some men  
would be driven insane, and I realize  
that I haven't really given her, or her kind near  
enough credit, if I had  
I would have known that they are  
innovators, they don't need someone to tell them  
how to solve a problem  
they will probably be the ones solving the problem for others.

That is why Kat is so special to SPD  
she is the type that doesn't give up on anyone or anything  
and that is why I think  
she is one of the best in the galaxy.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	3. Respect and All the Best: Syd's POV

**Respect andAll the Best**

(POV Sydney)

Kat Manx… hum… let's see  
she's smart, calm and (I assume) afraid to wear color  
she wears neutrals all the time,  
but I guess that's just her.

I watch her with Commander Cruger and  
I swear there has to be something more than just  
a friendship between them,  
sure, they've known each other for almost three  
decades now, and can read each other like open books,  
but I still think that there may be something big between them  
that they haven't let us know.

They work together day in and day out,  
and I know that they care about each other  
and I have a feeling that if something were to happen  
to the commander  
Kat wouldn't deal with it too well.

Kat has dealt with a lot of bad things in her life  
the loss of her husband and her son  
but if there is one thing that I'm certain of is  
she wouldn't deal with losing Cruger too well.  
They're close, they really are  
and I think they belong together… but I'm not going to play  
matchmaker where my commanding officer is concerned, I'm not  
going to face his temper to find out what he's  
going to give me as punishment for insubordination, but this isn't about me  
is it?

No it's about Kat  
the place wouldn't run without her  
we learned that the hard way  
after she accepted a job at central command  
oh, believe me it was, as Boom called it  
'a disaster area!' literally,  
the zords needed a tune up,  
and things were all around falling apart  
then when she came back order returned to the base.  
We all love Kat and we all want to see her happy  
but we all know that  
she hasn't had the greatest life  
and after all she's been through I think she  
like all other women in the galaxy  
deserves respect  
and nothing less than the best life can off.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	4. Unititled: Sky's POV

**Untitled**

(POV Sky)

Dr. Manx is a respected woman because she respects herself  
I think she's good for us to look up to because  
she is smart, humble, and she's patient  
I mean she has to be after  
putting up with Boom for five years!

She is the type of person you feel safe opening up to  
sure, Cruger is a great commander, but he is intimidating  
she isn't, she's calm and, whether or not she thinks so,  
she does give good advice.  
She has always been someone that could be trusted  
to tell the truth… she tells us from day one that if  
she didn't want to hear the truth  
not to ask her because she was going to tell us the truth  
whether we wanted to hear it or not.

I think that's what is best about her  
she doesn't mince words…  
then again, even she has her secrets  
No one would think that I would notice that she seems to have a very  
strong bond with Commander Cruger,  
but I noticed it, especially after  
Benagg nearly destroyed her.  
It was blatantly obvious then that they both cared deeply for  
each other… and to think we thought that they  
were only friends  
now we know that there is something more there  
and it is only a matter of time before the truth comes out.

Then again Kat has a right to keep her personal life  
well… private, she deserves her privacy and I'm not going to try and make  
her admit anything (Plus I know, Cruger would waist no time in killing me!)  
It is her place to chose who knows what about her  
and if we aren't supposed to know  
I guess we're just going to have to deal with wondering  
until they admit it  
when and if they do.

**The End**

A/n: more poems are to come... Bridge and Cruger... (I'm gonna have fun writing from Bridge's pov with his tendancy to ramble!)

Pls: Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	5. Love Between Friends: POV Cruger

**Love Between Friends**

(POV Cruger)

Kat… her name… her face  
she's always been there for me.

When my wife died  
I thought I had lost everything  
including any reason to go on with my life.  
Then I found her… and my world changed.  
She survived the attack on her home  
and in her I found a new reason  
to fight Gruumm to protect  
the Galaxy  
to protect her.

Okay… I guess even back then I knew  
she was something special  
and today, my bond with her  
couldn't possibly be stronger she is the one  
I turn to  
when I need a friend  
when I need someone to talk to  
she is always there  
more than willing to listen to me.

She has done so much for me  
that I feel  
I don't do enough for her; she is constantly giving  
to others and to me  
that I feel like we don't give her enough in return.

But I know her  
she'll say that she's fine  
that what she is doing that  
by helping SPD is rewarding enough for her  
but I know better… I know that she secretly longs  
to have the love she lost as I do,  
but those loves are things we cannot get back  
but in grief there is hope  
I do love Miss Manx  
but… she could never love an old dog like me.  
Maybe I'm not giving myself enough credit,  
the rangers seem to think I might have a chance with Kat,

I don't know  
I guess the only way I can know is to ask her, and…  
I may be a SPD commander, but… that is one thing that intimidates even me!  
I don't know what she'd say to that  
I do know that I love her  
and I hope that one day I can find out  
if she loves me back or not.

**The End**

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	6. Untitled: Bridge's POV

**Untitled**

(POV Bridge)

Kat Manx… what can I say about her?  
She's smart… brave… and graceful  
sure that isn't a good description of her  
I'm not really good at describing things... or people… never have been…  
Oh, I should get to the point, shouldn't I?

Kat is a good friend  
she has been for the last two years or so  
then again, she has been friends with the commander for over twenty years  
so they have known each other for over ten times  
as long as I have known her.  
Then again this is not about that, is it… this is suppose to be about her.

She is talented at her work,  
and can be very compassionate, when you don't get on her nerves,  
which is surprisingly hard to do, mind you.  
I get to work with her more often than my teammates,  
only because I am supposedly a mechanical genius, but  
she's much smarter than I am… she'd just never admit it, she's humble  
and I guess that's what makes her so good is that she doesn't brag  
she actually does something… a lot of stuff  
it's like she's constantly working…  
I don't think I've seen her take more than four days off  
since I joined B-squad two years ago  
that was, when she wasn't injured, like after  
a trap was set by Gruumm to kill her  
but that's history.

We watch her with Cruger and I'm pretty sure  
that everyone realizes that they have feelings for each other…  
everyone, except them.  
It's like they are blind to how the other feels about them  
and I know, sooner or later  
this will all come out and  
it will be a big bang,  
but until then I'm keeping quiet about what I see  
between them  
I value my position  
and my life too much to act that stupid.

I know one day they'll admit how they feel and when they do

I'll be smiling as they let us know  
because I already knew  
that they were going to be together  
and it'll be funny to think that this will be one secret that  
I have been able to keep for two years… and when the rangers find out  
they will be surprised, yes they will.

**The End**


End file.
